Der Mädchenabend OS
by Mel Meria
Summary: Seit kurzem sind James und Lily ein Paar und wenn man zwischen ihnen steht, ist ihr Glück beinahe greifbar. Aber als James erfährt, dass Lily einen Mädchenabend plant und er seinerseits einen Plan ausheckt, gerät das Glück mächtig in Gefahr...


**Der Mädchenabend, oder: Was passiert, wenn James von einem hört**

Abfällige und doch neidvolle Blicke trafen (wie schon in den letzten zwei Wochen) das Mädchen, das auf dem Schoß James Potters saß. Nicht wenige Gryffindors waren der Meinung, er hätte sich eindeutig die Falsche ausgesucht.

"Das ist ja widerlich, wie die sich gegenseitig anschmachten", zischte Melissa Walesy, eine Fünftklässlerin, die wohl nicht allzu große Chancen bei dem Mädchenschwarm der Schule hatte; sie war eben nur eine von vielen (auch wenn sie persönlich da anderer Meinung war), ihrer Freundin ins Ohr und schnaubte abfällig. Miranda Jones, ebenfalls aus der fünften Klasse, blickte auf und sah hinüber in die andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, in der James und seine Freundin auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen.

Er hatte liebevoll einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie lächelten sich verträumt an.

"Also ich finde die beiden süß zusammen. Das zwischen den beiden...passt einfach!", meinte sie nur schulterzuckend zu Melissa. Entsetzt starrte diese ihre Freundin an, die längst wieder in ihr Buch vergraben war. An Tagen wie diesen konnte selbst Miranda Melissa nicht leiden. Sie war der Meinung, dass man dem (eindeutig frisch verliebten) Pärchen sein Glück einfach einmal gönnen sollte.

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen betrachtete Melissa weiterhin die beiden, die mittlerweile in einem zärtlichen Kuss versunken waren und alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schienen.

"Oh, ich bringe dieses Biest um!", knurrte sie, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von dem Pärchen zu nehmen. Miranda verdrehte die Augen.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht, Melissa.", sagte sie, beinahe wütend und mit scharfem Ton in der Stimme, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. "Sieh ihn dir doch mal an... er ist so glücklich, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe und so hart das auch ist: Du bist nun mal NICHT diejenige, die er will!" Und wieder sah Miranda herab in ihr Buch. Melissa sah mit einem Mal ein wenig traurig aus.  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte sie ganz leise, aber Miranda hatte es trotzdem gehört. Melissa seufzte und drehte James den Rücken zu. Sie brauchte jetzt Ablenkung.

"Spielen wir ein wenig Zauberschach?" Miranda sah ihre Freundin an und lächelte sanft. Dann nickte sie.

"Klar doch."

* * *

Grinsend sah Sirius (bestimmt schon zum dritten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde) von "Snape explodiert" (er spielte mir Peter, dem bereits eine halbe Augenbraue und ein Teil des Haaransatzes fehlte, weshalb er ein wenig den Eindruck erweckte, er habe eine Halbglatze) auf und warf einen Blick auf seinen besten Freund und das Mädchen, das Schuld daran war, dass James im Moment so glücklich war, wie es sonst selten der Fall gewesen war. (Wenn man bedachte, dass James nie wirklich wie ein Trauerkloß herum gelaufen war, war der Ausdruck seines Glücks wirklich...gigantisch!)

James flüsterte ihr gerade grinsend etwas ins Ohr, sie starrte ihn empört an und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Als er jedoch seinen berühmt berüchtigten Hundeblick aufsetzte, verdrehte sie die Augen und legte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf seine. Sirius konnte sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", rief er lachend und die beiden wandten ihm überrascht die Köpfe zu. Sirius starrte jedoch plötzlich so hoch konzentriert auf seine Spielkarten, dass die beiden nach einem weiteren kurzen, misstrauischen Blick die Schultern zuckten und sich wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigten.

"Ach Wormy...", seufzte Sirius dramatisch und machte ein wehmütiges Gesicht. "Ist die Liebe nicht etwas Wunderbares? Wie sie ihre Schwingen ausbreitet," (Sirius stand auf und stellte sich auf seinen Sessel, indem er die Arme ausbreitete, als wolle er fliegen) "sich wie eine warme Decke über die Menschheit legt und überall bloß Wärme hinterlässt?" Sirius griff sich an die Brust. Er genoss es, mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Gemeinschaftsraumes zu haben. "Ist es nicht wunderbar, wie sie zwei Menschen einhüllt, sie gefangen nimmt und sie nie wieder gehen lässt? Wie sie mit ihren langen Armen um sich greift und trotz der anfänglichen Furcht, die sie verbreitet letztendlich... etwas SCHÖNES hinterlässt?" Sirius schloss die Augen (er stand nun auf dem Tisch und hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors) und beendete seine Vorstellung indem er sich zu dem belustigten Applaus (von einigen Mädchen anscheinend ernst gemeint) verbeugte und schließlich grinsend vom Tisch stieg.

Lachend klopfte Remus Sirius auf die Schulter.

"Wusste ich es doch, dass in dir ein Romantiker steckt, Tatze!", lachte er. Sirius nickte nur ernst.

"Oh ja, ein gaaaanz großer!", meinte er dann mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

James war glücklich. So unendlich glücklich, dass er glaubte, platzen zu müssen. Jahrelang hatte er gewartet, gewartet DAS Mädchen zu finden. Und nun saß sie hier, lehnte sich an ihn und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn vor allen anderen. Dass sie sogar in der Öffentlichkeit so offensichtlich zeigen würde, dass sie nun ein Paar waren, hatte er nicht erwartet, aber es war ihm mehr als Recht. Zärtlich, und doch ohne es wirklich beabsichtigt zu haben, strich er ihr über den Rücken und seufzte leise. Das hier war besser, besser als alles, was er bis jetzt hatte tun dürfen. Sirius machte sich darüber lustig, dass er angeblich in den letzten paar Wochen bloß noch das "Grinsen eines verliebten Esels" an den Tag legte, aber es war ihm egal.

Seit nun genau zwei Wochen und viereinhalb Tagen (wie James immer wieder hartnäckig betonte) waren sie nun ein Paar und es waren die glücklichsten zwei Wochen und viereinhalb Tage gewesen, die er je gehabt hatte.

Lily lächelte leicht, als sie seine Hand an ihrem Rücken spürte. Es war so schön mit ihm. So ungezwungen. Sie fühlte sich wohl mit ihm, wenn sie sich -wie auch in diesem Moment- einfach an ihn lehnte und seinen Geruch, seine Nähe auf sich wirken ließ. Noch nicht lange war es her, da hätte sie jeden in die nächste Woche gehext, der gewagt hätte, bloß die Vermutung zu äußern, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Aber jetzt konnte und wollte sie das gar nicht mehr leugnen.

Er war anders, anders als sie immer gedacht hatte. Lily hätte nicht erwartet, etwas Liebevolles, sogar Romantisches an ihm zu finden, aber es war eindeutig da, wie er in den letzten Wochen bewiesen hatte. Wirklich glauben konnte sie es immer noch nicht. Lily Evans und James Potter, das waren für sie immer Unterschiede wie Himmel und Erde oder Wasser und Feuer gewesen. Das waren für sie immer zwei Dinge gewesen, die nicht mal im Traum irgendwie zusammengehörten. Auch jetzt, wo sie ihn viel besser kannte, wusste sie, dass es viele Unterschiede zwischen ihnen gab und dass sie oft sehr gegensätzlich waren, aber das war gut so. In den wichtigsten Dingen stimmten sie überein und es war viel interessanter für Lily, wenn jemand laufend anderer Meinung war, als sie.

Glücklich seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie spürte ihn lächeln, obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah, sondern die Augen geschlossen hatte und sie spürte, wie er ihr übers Haar strich.

* * *

Hand in Hand schlenderten Lily und James über die Ländereien und ließen sich den Wind um die Gesichter wehen. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie sich schon seit nicht einmal drei Wochen, die sie nun zusammen waren, schon so vertraut vorkamen. Als wären sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit ein Herz und eine Seele.

"Ich dachte wir könnten morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade...", schlug James gerade vor. Es war Donnerstag und morgen würde das Wochenende beginnen. "Wir hätten die ganzen ´Drei Besen für uns, als Schulsprecher sind wir immerhin die einzigen, die auch ohne offiziellen und von der Schulleitung festgelegten Termin ins Dorf dürfen." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Entschuldigend blickte sie zurück.

"Tut mir leid, James, aber ich kann nicht...ich habe schon was vor.", murmelte sie ein wenig zerknirscht. Fragend sah er sie an.

"Ich mache mit den anderen einen Mädchenabend.", erklärte sie. "Das wird wirklich mal wieder Zeit." James sah ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, aber er lächelte trotzdem verstehend. Er hatte ja schließlich auch mindestens einmal im Monat eine Art "Männerabend"...

"Und...was macht ihr da so, bei eurem Mädchenabend?", fragte James und Lily bemerkte trotz des gekonnt beiläufigen Tonfalls die Neugierde in seinen Augen. Sie grinste.

"Och...was Mädchen halt so tun...wir reden viel...über Jungs und sowas.", sagte Lily, ebenso beiläufig. Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte James nicht.

"Verstehe...", sagte er langsam. "Und ähm...über welche Jungs redet ihr so?"

"Naja...über Sirius, der darf schließlich bei keinem Mädchenabend fehlen" (Lily verdrehte leicht die Augen) "über Frank, wie ich Mary kenne über ein paar ihrer neuesten Entdeckungen, dann über die Freunde der anderen...und -natürlich- über dich."

James Kopf schnellte nach oben, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und sagte, diesmal ein wenig überheblich grinsend:

"Ah, verstehe...und dann erzählst du ihnen natürlich wie unglaublich toll ich bin, habe ich Recht oder habe ich Recht?" Selbstgefälliger konnte sein Grinsen kaum sein. Lily zog nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

"Das nennt sich nicht umsonst MÄDCHENABEND, James! Oder fühlst du dich in letzter Zeit mehr zu Männern hingezogen...?"

"NEIN!", rief James empört. Dann setzte er ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. "Dann erzählst du mir halt nicht, was ihr da über mich redet..."

"Stimmt!", antwortete Lily schnippisch. Als er weiterhin einen Schmollmund zog verdrehte sie die Augen und küsste ihn. Sofort grinste er zufrieden. Dann nahm er sie wieder an der Hand und sie schlenderten weiter um den See...

* * *

"Los, Tatze, du MUSST mir einfach helfen!", sagte James eindringlich zu seinem besten Freund, der genervt stöhnte und sich auf seinem Bett aufsetzte.

"Okay, Jamesi-Pooh, jetzt erklär mir doch bitte erstmal, wozu um Merlins Willen du eine WANZE brauchst!"

James verdrehte die Augen.

"Also...", begann er, als rede er mit einem Kind, dass einfach nicht verstehen wollte, warum zwei und zwei vier machte. "Lily hat mir eben erzählt, dass sei am Freitag keine Zeit für mich hat, weil sie und ihre Freundinnen einen Mädchenabend abhalten wollen, bei dem sie über Jungs (im Besonderen übrigens über uns beide) reden...na, macht´s Klick?"

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund verdutzt an.

"Ähm...nein? Sollte es das denn, Krönchen?" James schnaufte.  
"Tatze...die reden da ÜBER UNS! Wann kriegen wie jemals wieder so eine Gelegenheit, zu erfahren, was sie von uns halten?", sagte James, indem er fieberhaft auf Sirius einredete. Langsam hellte sich Sirius Gesicht auf.

"Verstehe...", sagte er langsam und das Grinsen trat in seine hübschen Züge. "Mädchenabend -Gespräche über uns - Wanze...das macht alles Sinn! Gratuliere Krone, dieser Einfall ist beinahe so gut, dass er von mir stammen könnte!" Sirius grinste.

"Na gut, dann machen wir uns wohl jetzt schnell zu Zonkos auf, oder was meinst du?", schlug Sirius grinsend vor.

James nickte voller Vorfreude. Der nächste Abend versprach interessant zu werden...

* * *

"Also Lily, was ist das denn jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und James?", fragte Alice neugierig und -James und Sirius sahen das natürlich nicht- die Mädchen grinsten sich breit an. Im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber rückte James unwillkürlich ein wenig näher an den magischen Lautpsrecher heran. Es war Freitagabend, die Wanze war längst im Schlafsaal der Mädchen angebracht (James hatte Lily beinahe niedergeknutscht, um das zu schaffen) und nun saßen die beiden Rumtreiber in ihrem Schlafsaal auf James Bett und hörten angestrengt zu. Remus war im Krankenflügel und erholte sich immer noch von den Strapazen des letzten Vollmondes und Peter hatten sie einfach erzählt, sie hätten noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.

"Na ja...", sagte Lily und James Herz schlug schneller. "Er ist ja schon nett...und dass er küssen kann, wussten wir ja schon vorher, oder?" Gekicher ertönte.

"Sei nicht böse, Lily...aber ich hatte selber schon mal das Vergnügen..." Diesmal war es Marys Stimme, die aus dem Lautsprecher drang. Sirius machte große Augen und starrte James fragend an. James nickte nur kurz und winkte ab.

"Nichts ernstes", murmelte er, wurde jedoch sofort hellhörig, als Lily erneut sprach.

"Keine Sorge, Mary, ich bin dir nicht böse...wer weiß, ob er nicht schon bald wieder frei ist?", setzte sie bedeutungsvoll hinzu und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

"Oh Lily, du böses, böses Mädchen!", sagte Alice breit grinsend und kicherte leise. Wieder lachten die anderen. Etwas klapperte und Lily rief: "Wer will?"

Alice quietschte auf.

"Merlin, Lily, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du die gekauft hast!"

"Nun ja...ich dachte so zur Feier des Tages, da ich doch nun -sehen wir mal von Sirius ab- DEN beliebtesten Typen, besten Befriediger und bestaussehenden Schüler von ganz Hogwarts habe...sollten wir uns mal ein bisschen was Leckeres gönnen!"

Wieder ertönte schallendes Gelächter.

"Bester...bester Befriediger?", japste Alice atemlos und kicherte wieder. "Hast du das denn schon getestet?"

"NOCH nicht...", betonte sie. "Aber ich werde ihn bestimmt bald soweit haben." Wieder ertönte Gekicher.

"Oh Lils, du bist echt zu böse für diese Welt!", meinte Alice kopfschüttelnd. Als sie wieder sprach, mampfte sie; anscheinend hatte sie sich etwas der Süßigkeiten in den Mund gesteckt.

"Habt ihr eigentlich mitgekriegt, dass Sirius schon wieder eine neue Freundin hat? Wenn das so weiter geht, gibt es bald nur noch Slytherins."

„NIEMALS!", rief Sirius maßlos empört und wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftriade über die Slytherins ansetzen, als James ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte. Er versuchte zwar zu verstecken, wie sehr ihn Lilys Erzählungen verletzt hatten, aber so ganz wollte das nun doch nicht klappen. Leider dachte Sirius daran im Moment so ziemlich gar nicht, interessierte er sich doch brennend für das Gesagte.

„Ist es nicht diese Roxanne aus Hufflepuff?", fragte Mary abfällig.

„Hmm", brummte Lily. „Wisst ihr, ich habe Sirius wirklich gern; er ist lustig, nett, charmant, spontan, aber sein Mädchenverschleiß ist definitiv KEINE gute Eigenschaft von ihm!" Sirius gluckste, hörte jedoch sofort auf, als er James mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Prongs, alles in - ?", fragte er vorsichtig, aber James unterbrach ihn indem er schnaubend aufsprang.

„Ja, es geht mir großartig, wo ich doch gerade erfahren habe, dass die Frau meiner Träume mich nur als kleinen Zeitvertreib und als –wie hat sie es ausgedrückt?– besten Befriediger betrachtet und obendrein meinen besten Freund lieber hat, als mich! Wirklich, es geht mir AUSGEZEICHNET!", rief James sarkastisch und stampfte zur Tür.

„Aber Prongs, ich- Wo willst du hin?"

„Nachdenken!", polterte James und schon wenige Sekunden später schlug die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Einen Moment lang war es still im Schlafsaal der Jungen auch aus dem Lautsprecher kamen keine Geräusche. Stöhnend versenkte Sirius das Gesicht in den Handflächen. Was sollte er denn jetzt bloß tun?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als erneut Alice Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher drang.

„Was war das denn gerade? Türenknallen?", fragte sie belustigt. „Wisst ihr was, Mädels...eigentlich wäre das doch jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das ganze aufzulösen, oder?" Getuschel ertönte und Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn...was wollten sie auflösen? Er beugte sich näher an den Lautsprecher.

Er schrak zusammen, als er Lilys Worte vernahm.

„Okay Jungs...ihr könnt jetzt aufhören zu lauschen! Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, wir wären dumm genug, die kleine Wanze nicht zu bemerken, oder?" Sie lachte und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Sirius atmete aus und grinste. Lily war beinahe so gerissen wie er. „Ich sehe das mal als nein. Dann werdet ihr ja bestimmt auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir diese kleine niedliche Ding jetzt ausschalten und unseren _wirklichen _Mädchenabend veranstalten." Sie lachte wieder und Sirius wusste, dass sie nicht ernsthaft böse war. „Okay Mädels, sagt Tschüss zu den Maraudern!"

„Tschüüüüüüss!", ertönte der Chor kichernder Mädchen, dann brach die Verbindung ab und es war still im Zimmer. Sirius grinste immer noch kopfschüttelnd, doch bei dem Gedanken an James wurde er wieder ernst. Sein bester Freund wusste nämlich noch nicht, dass das alles nur ein Scherz seiner geliebten Lily gewesen war...er hielt es immer noch für die Wahrheit. Sirius wollte seinem Freund bescheid sagen, aber als er in den Nachtschrank sah, war dort keine Karte der Rumtreiber zu sehen...James schien genau zu wissen, dass sein Freund versuchen würde, ihn zu finden...nur der Grund war ein anderer, als er dachte.

„Tja, Prongsie...", murmelte Sirius leise zu sich selbst und schmiss sich entspannt auf sein Bett. „Dann werde ich wohl warten, bis du wiederkommst...!" Und mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich die lange Liste an Streichen, die noch geplant waren und begann fein säuberlich zu schreiben.

* * *

„Das war doch mal wirklich der Hammer!", kicherte Alice und grinste die anderen an. Lily nickte zustimmend, schien jedoch etwas abwesend.

„Alles okay, Lil?", fragte Mary.„Ja ja...denkt ihr, James wird sehr sauer sein?", fragte sie und bemühte sich nicht allzu besorgt zu klingen.

„Ach Quatsch...wenn hier jemand das Recht hat sauer zu sein, dann ja wohl du!", meinte Alice im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Lily grinste wieder. „Weißt du was...du hast Recht!", sagte sie und grinste breit. „Und jetzt halten wir hier unseren Mädchenabend ab, und zwar richtig, dieses mal!"

„Genau, so wollen wir dich haben, Lily!", rief Alice fröhlich, dann lächelte sie. „Kann James wirklich so gut küssen?"

Lily schloss die Augen und ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh ja...!", hauchte sie. „Nichts schlabbriges, nichts nasses, nichts aufdringliches...er küsst wirklich wie ein junger Gott!"

Alice kicherte. „Und er sieht wie einer aus!", grinste sie.

„ALICE!", rief Lily gespielt empört, dann grinste sie. „Tja...ich wette ihr habt noch nie seinen Oberkörper gesehen!"

Alice machte große Augen. „Lily...du hast doch nicht...wann?"

„Nein, wir haben nicht das getan, was du denkst, aber seinen Oberkörper habe ich...gestern gesehen!", sagte sie leise und alle Mädchen merkten nun, wie sehr sie schon die ganze Zeit davon erzählen wollte. Ein Glänzen trat in ihre Augen und sie lächelte verlegen.

„Oh Lily...du bist ja richtig verliebt!", meinte Alice lächelnd und strahlte sie an.

„Und wie ich das bin, Alice...!", gestand Lily, immer noch verlegen, aber weiterhin strahlend. „Es ist so schön mit ihm...er drängt mich zu nichts, ist einfach nur da...und er fühlt sich so verdammt gut an!"

Alice machte große Augen und grinste dreckig. „Erzähl...ich will jedes Detail wissen!"

„Na ja...gestern war ich alleine mit ihm im Schulsprecherraum und er hat mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen und geküsst. Immer wenn er aufgehört hat, hat er mir gesagt, wie schön ich bin oder wie sehr er mich liebt..." Verlegen blickte Lily zu Boden und Alice quietschte aufgeregt. „Na ja und dann habe ich es irgendwann einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und...und meine Hand unter sein Hemd geschoben." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und ein mattes Rot kroch nun über ihre Wangen. Alice und Mary kreischten auf. „UND? Wie war ES?", fragte Alice drängend und starrte sie begierig an.

„Wunderschön...", murmelte Lily verträumt. „Er hat so viele Muskeln und total weiche Haut. Und sein Bauch ist total flach. Zumindest habe ich ihm dann irgendwann einfach das Hemd ausgezogen...Ich glaube, er war ziemlich erstaunt über mich, aber es scheint ihm gefallen zu haben." Sie sah die anderen beiden leicht unsicher an und Mary begann sofort, sie aufzubauen. „Natürlich hat es ihm gefallen, du Dummerchen...weißt du eigentlich, wie lange er darauf gewartet hat? JAHRELANG, Lily!...Und jetzt erzähl weiter." Lily lächelte und erzähle weiter.

„Na ja, und dann habe ich seinen Oberkörper ja erstmal _gesehen..._Ich meine, wirklich gesehen, von nahem und zum Anfassen...Ich wäre wirklich um ein Haar ohnmächtig geworden..." Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran. „Aber das Beste kommt ja erst noch...dann hat er nämlich seine Hand unter meinem Shirt verschwinden lassen...!" Alice und Mary hörten gar nicht mehr mit dem Kreischen auf. „OH MEIN GOTT!", stießen sie im Chor hervor.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht...es hat sich so schön angefühlt! Er ist einfach TRAUMHAFT!", schloss sie schließlich ihre Erzählungen und lehnte sich glücklich in ihrem Kissen zurück.

„Bei Merlin!", stieß Alice aus. „Also, wenn ich Frank nicht hätte..." Bedeutungsschwer wackelte sie mit den Augenbrauen und Lily grinste kopfschüttelnd. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin nur Spaß machte.

„Und...denkst du er ist DER Mann...der, mit dem du irgendwann auch mal...Na ja, du weißt schon...!" Alice grinste sie bedeutungsvoll an und Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Du denkst auch immer nur ans eine, oder Alice?", meinte sie süffisant grinsend. Dann ließ sie sich zu einer Antwort herab. „Na ja, erst mal will ich das noch gar nicht ...aber ich könnte es mir schon vorstellen mit ihm...ehrlich gesagt nur mit ihm." Sie seufzte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm überhaupt genüge...ich meine, warum sollte er mich, die Streberin ohne Erfahrung diesen Mädchen vorziehen, die ihm in Scharen hinterher laufen?" Verzweifelt sprach sie diese Sorge aus, die Sorge, die sie schon hatte, seit sie angefangen hatte, sich in James zu verlieben.

„Oh Lily...", setzte Alice schon mitleidig an, doch Mary unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Ganz einfach Lil...weil er dich liebt! Wem willst du glauben, wenn nicht ihm? Er hat JAHRE auf dich gewartet, glaubst du, da wird er dich gleich wieder fallen lassen?"

„Na ja...ich dachte, weil ich doch die einzige bin, die er nicht haben kann...", unternahm Lily einen weiteren Versuch.

„Nix da...denkst du wirklich, er würde das alles deswegen tun? Doch nicht wirklich, oder? Überleg mal, was er all die Jahre aushalten musste...das macht man doch nicht, um seine Sammlung an Eroberungen zu komplettieren, oder?"

Zögerlich schüttelte Lily den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Zufrieden redete Mary weiter.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich auch mal kurz was mit ihm am Laufen hatte...weißt, du was er damals zu mir gesagt hat? Wir waren mitten in einer Knutscherei, als er mich plötzlich wegdrückt und total entsetzt sagt: ´Das hier ist falsch...es ist nicht fair, mit dir zusammen zu sein, nur um mich von Lily abzulenken...und dann ausgerechnet mit einer ihrer besten Freundinnen...es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht mit uns... Und dann ist er einfach aus der Besenkammer gestürmt und hat mich stehen lassen...War mir aber eigentlich ganz recht...ich wusste nämlich schon immer, dass ihr beide zusammen gehört und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ich ihm etwas ähnliches gesagt hätte."

Lilys Lächeln wurde ein bisschen größer.

„Und das hat er wirklich gesagt?", fragte sie, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass ihre Freundin die Wahrheit sagte.

„Das hat er wirklich gesagt!", sagte Mary und nickte bestätigend. „Und jetzt hörst du gefälligst auf, Trübsal zu blasen und erzählst, was du für James zum Valentinstag geplant hast...!" Wie immer hatte sie den richtigen Weg gefunden, Lily abzulenken, und Lily begann auch sofort eifrig von ihren Plänen zu erzählen.

* * *

Als es zwei Uhr nachts war, war James immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sirius wurde es langsam genug, außerdem war er –im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- hundemüde. So legte er sich also hin und nahm sich vor, seinem besten Freund gleich am nächsten Morgen von dem Verwirrungsspiel der Mädchen zu erzählen. Bestimmt hätte das auch genauso geklappt, wie er es gewollt hatte...wäre James nicht schon längst zum Frühstück aufgebrochen, als er aus dem Bett stieg.

Verwundert machte Sirius sich also zum Frühstück auf, wobei er auf halber Strecke Lily, Alice und Mary traf.

„Na Black...", meinte Lily und schlug ihm spielerisch an den Arm.„Wo hast du denn deinen neugierigen Freund gelassen?"

Gerade wollte Sirius ihr alles erklären, da überlegte er es sich anders. Lily sollte ruhig noch ein kleines bisschen bestraft werden, ehe sie erfuhr, was mit James los war...denn auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, hatte ihr Rückschlag (in Form eines wirklich gut durchdachten Streichs) ein wenig an seinem Ego gekratzt. Aber er war nicht böse, eher stolz auf sie...er schien einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie zu haben...und das freute ihn ungemein.

„Ach...der ist heute schon früher aufgestanden...er müsste schon beim Frühstück sein. Interessante Aktion übrigens, das gestern...", murmelte er beiläufig und ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtern der drei Mädchen.

„Interessant?", fragte Mary süffisant grinsend. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass es brilliant war." Sirius gluckste.

„Sorry, Mädels...aber Worte wie ´genial und ´brilliant sind schon seit ewigen Zeiten für die Rumtreiber –und zwar nur für die Rumtreiber- reserviert.", meinte er gespielt bedauernd und verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tja", meinte Lily schnippisch. „Dann wird es ja endgültig mal Zeit, sie zu teilen." Und mit diesen Worten schritt sie an ihm vorbei in die Große Halle, gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen. Sirius grinste voller Vorfreude, als sie direkt auf James zusteuerte, der wütend in seinem Frühstück rumhackte, als sei es Schuld an sämtlichen Kriegen dieser Welt. Noch konnte er ja nicht wissen, was es für Folgen haben würde, dass er Lily die Wahrheit verschwiegen hatte...

„Morgen, James!", trällerte Lily in James Ohr, gespannt darauf, ob er von alleine auf die gestrige Aktion zu sprechen kommen würde. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass er sie zitternd vor Wut anzischen würde.

„Verschwinde gefälligst und lass mich in Ruhe!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen ohne ihr sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wie zu Stein erstarrt blieb sie stehen, dann wurde auch sie wütend. James hatte ja wohl keinesfalls das Recht, den Gekränkten zu spielen.

„Nichts werde ich...warum führst du dich überhaupt so auf?", fragte sie sauer.

„Warum ich mich so aufführe? Das ist ja wohl keine ernstgemeinte Frage, oder?" Er lachte kalt und freudlos auf.

„Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse: ES IST AUS!" Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von seiner Bank, bedachte sie mit einem kalten Blick und rauschte aus der Halle.

Erstarrt sah Lily ihm nach, dann sank sie wie in Trance auf die Bank an dem Haustisch der Gryffindors hinab und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sämtliche Blicke in der Halle auf sie gerichtet waren, hatte James doch nicht gerade leise gesprochen. Sie bemerkte auch nicht die kleine Träne, die ihre Wange hinunter lief und auf den Tisch tropfte. Sie hörte nur seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Immer wieder hallten seine Worte darin wieder..._Es ist aus!...aus..._Es war _aus._

Und alles was sie spürte, war die Bank unter ihr. Sie war noch warm...

Bestürzt starrte Sirius seinem Freund hinterher..._Das _hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er mit dieser Reaktion von James rechnen können...immerhin hielt er das am Tag zuvor Gesagte immer noch für die Wahrheit und daran war mehr oder weniger Sirius schuld.

Sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die in sich zusammengesunken am Haustisch der Gryffindors saß. Mitleid wallte in ihm auf und als er dann noch die neugierigen, teilweise sogar siegessicheren, Blicke der anderen Schüler sah, dröhnte er mit lauter Stimme:

„Habt ihr kein eigenes Leben, oder was?" Sofort wurde es wieder laut und geschäftig in den Großen Halle und alle Schüler schienen wieder in angeregte Gespräche vertieft. Nur verstohlene Blicke trafen Lily noch, die nun wie in Trance vom Tisch aufstand. Alice wollte aufstehen und hinter ihr her gehen, doch Mary hielt sie fest und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Lass sie...sie will bestimmt erst mal ein bisschen alleine sein.", sagte sie leise und seufzend ließ Alice sich wieder an den Tisch sinken. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr...waren Lily und James bis gestern nicht noch das Traumpaar der Schule gewesen? Und jetzt beendete er ihre Beziehung einfach so? Es konnte doch nicht des Streichs wegen sein ... oder?

Völlig durcheinander ließ Lily sich an der Wand vor den Kerkern zu Boden gleiten und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig klar, was soeben passiert war und jetzt, wo sie alleine war, musste sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Den Schatten in einer der Nischen bemerkte sie erst, als er auf sie zukam...

„Lily", sagte eine Stimme, die Lily nur allzu gut kannte. Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Sie blickte auf, direkt in diese altbekannten, beinahe schwarzen Augen und ihr wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte.

„Es ist wegen Potter, oder?", fragte er mit unergründlicher Mine und auch wenn er nicht genau sagte, was er denn überhaupt meinte...Lily verstand ihn ohne weitere Erklärungen. Sie nickte, dann so plötzlich dass es sie selbst erschrak, fiel sie Snape um den Hals und brach in Tränen aus.

Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, dass der Junge, von dem sie sich im Moment trösten ließ, eigentlich ihr Feind war, dachte nicht mehr an das, was er getan hatte und für diesen Moment schien es, als wäre alles wieder, wie es früher war. Severus Snape hatte sie schon immer getröstet...wenn sie Streit mit Petunia gehabt hatte, wenn sie von Potter so sehr genervt war, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt...Potter. Da war er schon wieder, dieser Name, der für sie in letzter Zeit so sehr an Bedeutung gewonnen hatte. Sie schluchzte laut auf und Severus tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

„Weißt du...", sagte Lily mit zittriger Stimme und weitere Tränen tropften ihre Wange herab. Er wischte sie sanft weg. „...er hat mir wirklich etwas bedeutet...und- und ich dachte, ihm geht es auch so ... das hat er mir so oft gesagt...warum, Severus? Warum tut er mir das an?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Lily", flüsterte Snape beruhigend in ihr Ohr und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er strich ihr liebevoll durchs Haar. „Ich weiß nur, dass du jemand besseren verdient hat...jemand besseren, als Potter..."

„Danke", hauchte sie und lächelte leicht, dann drückte sie sich noch einmal an ihn. „Danke, Sev"

Sie löste sich von ihm, drehte sich um...

...und vor ihr stand James. Entsetzen, gut versteckter Schmerz und unverhohlener Hass lagen in seinen Augen, als er die beiden ansah.

„Na Evans", meinte er kalt und laut und seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon den nächsten gefunden...jetzt wo ich ausgedient habe."

Perplex starrte sie ihn an, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien er zu denken, sie würde antworten, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang um eine Ecke.

„Nein...warte doch, James", flüsterte sie, als seine Schritte längst verklungen waren. Sie schien plötzlich, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen. „Warte!", brüllte sie, sah Snape noch ein mal traurig an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihre Meinung ihm gegenüber immer noch die selbe war, dann rannte sie davon, in die Richtung, in die zuvor James verschwunden war und ließ Severus in dem leeren Korridor stehen. Für einen Betrachter hätte es vermutlich so ausgesehen, als wäre all das ihm völlig egal. Doch sah man ihm in die Augen, blickte tief in seine Seele, dann sah man etwas, das Sehnsucht und Schmerz so ähnlich war, dass man beinahe hätte glauben können, er fühlte sie wirklich. Und wer ihn über die Jahre betrachtet hätte, der hätte auch bemerkt, dass vor einiger Zeit etwas aus diesen schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen verschwunden war, etwas das noch vor wenigen Minuten für einen kleinen Moment zurückgekehrt war. Das, was Gut und Böse voneinander unterschied...

* * *

Lily wusste, wohin sie musste. James ging immer auf den Nordturm, wenn er nachdenken wollte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, oder wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert war. In diesem Fall trafen wohl alle drei Aspekte vollkommen zu.

Leise stieß sie die Tür auf und ein kalter Windzug peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Es war sehr kalt draußen, das November-Wetter kannte keine Gnade und strafte das Land mit kalten Winden, niedrigen Temperaturen und jeder Menge Regen.

James stand an die Brüstung gelehnt und raufte sich die Haare.

„Warum? Warum?", murmelte er immer wieder leise und verzweifelt. Er drehte sich ein wenig und Lily sah die einzelne Träne, die über seine Wange rann. Ihr Herz klopfte in ihrer Brust, als sie sich bemerkbar machte.

„James", sagte sie leise und ging auf ihn zu. Schnell drehte er sich zu ihr um und der Schmerz in seinen Augen erschrak Lily.

„Was möchtest du denn noch?", fragte James, aber keine Wut, kein Hass war mehr in seiner Stimme zu bemerken, er klang kraftlos und seine Stimme war brüchig. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mich zum Narren gehalten hast. Reicht es dir nicht, dass du auf meinen Gefühlen herum getrampelt bist?" Seine Stimme war bloß noch ein Flüstern, als er den letzten Satz sagte. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mir das Herz gebrochen hast?" Er sah weg und drehte sich wieder um.

„Bitte, tu nur eine Sache für mich...geh. Geh einfach."

Lily trat auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Lass mich erklären, James.", sagte sie ruhig und er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte vom Turm verschwinden, aber sie stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Du hörst mir jetzt zu, oder du musst mir weh tun um hier heraus zu kommen." James erstarrte. Lily hatte den richtigen Weg gefunden, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, denn wenn es eine Sache gab, die er niemals tun würde, niemals tun könnte, dann wäre es die, Lily Evans weh zu tun.

„Erzähl!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen, sah dabei weiterhin zu Boden.

„In Ordnung. Du und Sirius, ihr wusstet von dem Mädchenabend, oder?" James versteifte sich bei dem Wort ´Mädchenabend, nickte jedoch knapp.

„Und ihr habt eine Wanze in unserem Schlafsaal angebracht, richtig?" Wieder nickte er. „Wenn du dich jetzt damit raus reden willst, dass wir -", begann James aufgebracht, doch Lily unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

„Nicht raus reden, James. Erklären...Wo warst du, kurz nachdem wir das mit Sirius und Roxanne gesagt haben? Warst du im Schlafsaal?"

„Nein, war ich nicht, aber-", setzte James wieder an, doch sie brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß, dass du mir all das, was ich jetzt sagen werde, nicht glauben wirst, denn im Nachhinein betrachtet klingt es wie eine total bescheuerte Ausrede. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann gibt es da deinen besten Freund, der das ganze mitgehört hat, es aber anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten hat, dir davon zu erzählen." Lily verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Wie auch immer ihr euch das mit dieser Wanze vorgestellt habt...ihr konntet doch nicht wirklich denken, wir

würden sie nicht bemerken, oder?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich wollte mich ein wenig an euch rächen, ihr spielt uns ständig irgendwelche und dann wollt ihr auch noch unseren Mädchenabend belauschen...also haben wir uns überlegt, was wir sagen könnten, um euch mal so richtig zu schocken. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass du verschwinden würdest, bevor wir das ganze aufgelöst haben. Wir haben uns die Wanze geschnappt, gesagt, dass jetzt mit dem Lauschen aufhören könnt, und das kleine Ding abgeschaltet. Und dann...dann ging unser Mädchenabend wirklich los!"

Einen Moment lang starrte James Lily nur an, dann sagte er kalt: „Wirklich, schöne Ausrede...ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du damit bezwecken willst, aber ich glaube dir NICHT!"

„Das solltest du aber, Krone!", kam eine ernste Stimme von der Tür und James wirbelte herum.

„Du...du glaubst ihr, Tatze?", fragte James ungläubig.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Mann Krönchen, ich werde ja wohl noch wissen, was ich gehört habe", sagte Sirius und nickte kräftig mit dem Kopf. Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte hinter ihm und James bemerkte Alice und Mary, die sich nun auch zu Wort meldeten.

„Glaub ihr James...wir haben das mit ihr geplant...sie sagt die Wahrheit."

Langsam drehte James sich wieder zu Lily. Seine Augen schienen in den ihren nach Bestätigung zu suchen. Sie nickte leicht. Ganz langsam schritt er auf sie zu. Dass die Tür in diesem Moment wieder zu ging, bemerkten sie nicht, hatten sie doch ihre Freunde längst vergessen.

„Ich...habe noch eine Frage", sagte James leise, für Lily nicht erkennbar, ob er ihr glaubte, oder nicht.

„Warum...du und Snape...?", hilflos brach er ab.

„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst James. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, nachdem du vor der gesamten Lehrer – und Schülerschaft von Hogwarts unsere Beziehung beendet hast?" Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam wieder mit Tränen. Sie versuchte, sie weg zu blinzeln. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, eine Welt zusammenbrechen zu spüren, die du erst so kurz kennst?" Die erste Träne lief über ihre Wange.

„Ich war alleine bei den Kerkern und dann war er plötzlich da...Ich habe einfach jemanden gebraucht, jemanden der mich in den Arm nimmt, jemanden, der einfach für mich da ist. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es Severus ist, der mich tröstet, aber es war mir in dem Moment sowieso egal."

Weitere Tränen folgten der ersten und endlich überwand James den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und strich die Tränen weg.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lily", hauchte er, dann nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich, hielt sie fest und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich-" Doch bevor er zuende sprechen konnte, hatte sie ihn geküsst, ganz leicht nur und zärtlich, aber es ließ ihn seine Worte vergessen...ließ ihn vergessen, wo er war, wer er war, warum er bis vor kurzem noch am Boden zerstört gewesen war. Ließ ihn seine Umgebung vergessen und mit ihr all die Probleme und Sorgen, die ihn bis eben noch geplagt hatten. Nur eins vergaß er nicht: Dass er dieses Mädchen in seinen Armen über alles liebte...


End file.
